discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Periods (Discord Nations)
The history of the Discord Nations sphere. This is not the same as the history of the DDN world, which is separate. The history starts with the beginning of Rhimes back in February 2017, all the way to the Witickus-NBE war that plagues us today. Pre-DLoN History Not much information is known about the time before the DLoN. Efforts have been made (most notably by VulgarPotato and Ūano) to uncover more about this period of history, however much continues to elude historians. It is known that the first nation which is still part of the current community was Rhimes. Many nations joined Rhimes through the Political Center, a pre-DLoN global discord organization, although not much is known about the nations from there. Rhimes was reluctant to hold ties with these nations and ties were cut. Numerous attempts to find out more information about these nations and the Political Center have been made, but they have mostly recovered little to no information. First DLoN Era This was the era following the creation of the first DLoN. This period lasted from c. Early October - 12th November 2017. This period saw the creation of many well-known nations, including: Athium, Vulparia, Rexisteria, Cabrik, Ospea and more which are not listed. The Dark Ages of Zarkoth AMS (Athium Meritist State) and its allies declared war on Zarkoth. Zarkoth denied that the war was even happening, and as a result they were kicked from the DLoN, with their land being split between Athium, Alinek, Zarydia and the Atheist puppet of the Zarkoth Meritist State (ZMS, later Odradia Meritist State). Those who survived the catastrophe fled to the continent of South Ashana and established Zarkoth 2.0. The Fall of Zarydia In October Zarydia joined the DLoN. However this sparked mass riots due to the RP aspects of the DLoN. In addition to this the corruption of the Fightocratic Party and conflicts between Huri Churi and the Fightocrats Zarydia eventually fell into an inactivity which, to this day, it still has not recovered from. It is not clear how accurate this is, please DM Duno#9888 if you have any more information. Ariston, Margdon and Ospea The Socialist State of Aristona (formerly Caribbean federation) gained the south of Zarydia. They established the Socialist State of Zarydia. This nation would later evolve into Margdon. Perceived corruption in Margdon by Duno would lead to the creation of the Ospean Republic / Empire. CoD and Cabrik Margdon and Ospea would agree to leave the DLoN and create a new organization; The Confederacy of Discord. However this was plagued by disagreements between Flynn and Duno, as well as a lack of actual people. Because of this Ospea attempted to rejoin the DLoN, although it did so under the new name and flag of Cabrik. Cabrik would have a meritist economy in an effort to gain the favour of AME, the most powerful nation at the time. Cabrik also had a period of quick early expansion, thanks to the collapse of Aristona and Das Zavoyevateli. Vulparian-Atheist War Tensions between the Vulparian Commonwealth and AME led to conflict in November. AME declared it's reason for war as a dislike of TVC's Economy, a desire for land and their location. However it is likely the growing strength of Vulparia's military contributed to this. Second DLoN Era This was the era immediately following the Death to Walkia movement and the subsequent collapse of Derpy's DLoN. It lasted from 12 November 2017 to 25 Feb 2018. DLoN-DNTO Intermediary period This was a short era, however it took place between the fall of the Walkyo's DLoN and the rise of the DNTO. It saw the creation of numerous new discord servers, all trying to be the "New DLoN". The main servers were Mynezia (which created the Myneziabot) the Discord Democratic Nations (DDN) and the Discord Nations Treaty Organization (DNTO). DNTO Era This was the period where the DNTO was the primary discord nations organization. It was originally started by Duno, however he was overthrown following riots by Derpy supporters. The DNTO era would end in late May 2018 after the DNTO owner "election" and the banning of 3 notable leaders (VulgarPotato, Someone and DMW the 4th). DDN Era The 3 banned leaders would go on to become some of the most powerful people in the DDN. Overtime the DDN would solidify its position as the ''Discord nations organization. Owned by Vulgar, it proved to be less unstable than its predecessors, lasting over half a year. This era also saw a greater focus on RP. ''The Fall of the DLF On the 18th of September 2018 the Dankhouse Liberation Front, considered by many to be a superpower, ceased to exist. DMW ordered an evacuation to the vassal state of Witickus Dextopia, and declared it the new capital of the DLF Empire. However this too would not last. On the 29th September DMW was killed (RP). He left the RP and gave up leadership of the DLF Empire to Hotshot. WellyWangFlaps left with DMW, and gave Wanglandia to Lanodola. The DLF Empire, and its greatest ally Wanglandia, had met its end. Great Expansion Starting around late September the DDN saw a massive expansion in the number of countries, with it quickly going from around 14 to around 26. This had significant effects on the DDN. The generation that came along with the great expansion is referred to as Gen 5. Individuals who joined the DDN prior to the great expansion but after or during the collapse of the DNTO are referred to as Gen 4. Lanodolan Population Explosion In October, mainly thanks to Someone's youtube channel: Nilgizmo, Lanodola saw a huge increase in population, becoming the second nation to reach 100 citizens and the first to have 100 citizens in a single server. This increase in population almost turned Lanodola into a new global superpower, however this was not to be. Destruction of Zarydia TbK, for no apparent reason than as an idiotic joke, destroyed all historical records in Zarydia and essentially nuking it. Out of anger at TbK for his blatant disregard for history (which he said was not surprising given he lived in california) Duno formed a personal vendetta against TbK. The extent of this vendetta and the destruction of Zarydia is not known and yet to occur. Operation Blizzard In late October a huge coalition of nations banded together in order to perform Operation Blizzard. Lanodola's recent expansionism as well as some dislike of the Lanodolan leader Harri Loikurai. Lanodola was successfully annexed and split into several zones, each controlled by one of the attacking countries (although Ospea did not receive any land, which played a factor in the next war). The Lanodolan government would rule over the region of Landolre and EDF members were given permanent seats in parliament. The treaty was hated by many Lanodolans. The DSPRC War / Destruction of Zarydia TbK, for no apparent reason than as an idiotic joke, destroyed all historical records in Zarydia and essentially nuking it. Out of anger at TbK for his blatant disregard for history (which he said was not surprising given he lived in california) Duno formed a personal vendetta against TbK. The extent of this vendetta and the destruction of Zarydia is not known and yet to occur. The Collapse of the DDN (ONGOING) Following WW4, the DDN became very toxic. Members were constantly hurling insults at each other and causing distress to the opposition. There were multiple calls to ban people who one didn't agree with. Many leaders left the DDN during this period due to the toxicity. These include: Trident, Rex, DMW. The Baguetti was going to leave, but it changed to Nameless-Popcorn. More are expected to leave. The NOD was founded out of this toxicity by Trident. However it has not been the kindest towards individual leaders. Someone, who was hated by much of the DDN (for reasons similar to WW2) was banned in NOD. VulgarPotato, the owner of the DDN, was also banned (although this was repealed later) for baseless accusations that he was trying to "sabotage" NOD. The DNP has made it clear that they will not be banning anyone, and that any leader can join. DNP Era Cabrikk Civil War On 9/11/18 the Cabrikk Civil war officially started. It was the result of a week of buildup, however the catalyst was Duno's attack on that guy (who was leading the rebellion). Fighting would continue until 13/11/18 at which point a ceasefire between the two opposing sides was agreed upon. The treaty of Krimkinla was signed on 19/11/18 formally ending the civil war. The result of the war was the establishment of a Cabrikk constitution and the abdication of King Duno V (I in Krimnoe). FA bot death On 17/11/18 the FA bot deleted itself as a result of a windows update on its host's (Derpy) computer. This caused the collapse of many economies including but not limited to: Rhimes, Cosa Nostra, Cabrik, Ospea, LFE, etc. Some of these countries have returned to their pre-FA state of inactivity. Derpy has said that she is working on something different but similar and has no plans to restore the bot.